Adam's Saviour - Saw III changed
by Conceptualise
Summary: After Adam is left in the bathroom after Saw 1, he never leaves again, but this is my version of what could have happened.
1. Awakening

**Hello! Quick warning if you haven't watched the Saw films: there are spoilers beyond this point...**

**I've written this fanfiction because I was very sad about Adam dying in the Saw films (he's awesome!) so I have written what could have happened instead of him being killed. **

**I hope you enjoy reading, theres another section (or two) to come and please could you leave reviews of your thoughts if possible: they help me a lot!**

**Thank you xx**

Adam's saviour- Saw III changed

Adam had been sleeping but awoke when he heard a young woman's voice saying his name.

He moaned sleepily, his eyes opening just slits and became aware of this woman very close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck and her quiet sobs in his ear.

"What...?" He breathed out and slowly lifted his head up.

"Adam, I'm going to free you." The woman said. "I want to free you."

Adam felt drained. He hadn't eaten or hardly moved for over twelve hours. Why was this woman here? What did she mean, 'free him'?

"Adam, are you awake?" She asked him, sounding worried.

"Who... Who are you?" He managed to say but soon he could see for himself.

"Wait, you're... You're..."

"My name is Amanda." She said, wiping her eyes. "I want to help you."

"Did you.. Did you do this to me? I gave you that leaflet..."

Amanda looked down sadly, remembering their encounter on the staircase at Adam's apartments. "Yeah, the concert... I'm going to free you now, though, Adam."

She moved around the front of him to get to the rusty pipe where his chain ran from, to end up at a shackle that went around his ankle.

Zep's body lay just a few feet in front of them and Adam grimaced when he saw it again, knowing it was of his own doing. He could see blood stained along the bathroom floor from Lawrence's bleeding ankle and a large puddle of drying blood in the middle from the dead body. Wait...

"The key.." Adam said, struggling to get his words out. He was thinking about the man that had gotten up after supposedly being dead. "It was in the bathtub.. He said, I.."

"It's ok." Amanda said, holding his shoulders. He looked so stressed and exhausted.

"I have a key. I'm going to- I'm going to free you."

She got the key from her pocket and used it on the chain until it unlocked and could be removed from the pipe.

Adam stared at his free foot in disbelief. After all these hours stressing about it and now he was released in seconds.

Adam would have been fine with the shackle and a bit of chain still around his ankle as he now had movement, but then Amanda started to work on the shackle too. She took some tools from her pocket and used them on the shackle until it could be taken off from around Adam's ankle.

He had more questions about who she really was and what she was doing here with the key and tools but Adam didn't have the energy or patience to start questioning her.

Instead, he shuffled forward a little, moving away from the bathtub and he moved his free foot. It felt great to not have restrictions on it.

"Thank you." He said.

Amanda looked at him sadly. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Why? Why not?"

She shook her head and distractedly put the key and tools back in her pocket. She moved the shackle and chain further into the corner, next to the pipe.

"Because it's interfering. I'm not supposed to interfere, you're supposed to stay here."

"No, that's not fair. I can't... I can't just stay here, I've been here for hours!"

"I know, I'm letting you go." Amanda said, concerned about how wound it was making Adam.

"I mean, technically I won, right?" Adam continued on and looked over at the tape player on the far side of the room. "The tape said not to let myself be killed and..."

Suddenly, Adam winced and pressed a hand to his shoulder. His movement had caused a sharp pain to shoot through his gunshot wound. He was covered in blood, shit, white powder from the floor and other types of grime.

Amanda looked at him sympathetically. She turned to face him properly and held his face in her hands. "Yes, you won." She said, just to try calm him even though it was not completely true. Adam was supposed to not get killed and find a way to escape the room.

Amanda's eyes scanned over the bleeding wound in his shoulder and the pained look etched into his face. "You'll need to go to hospital, now."

Adam nodded and looked into her eyes. She was so pretty and he loved her hair. 'Rock-star' hair. She was his saviour.


	2. Blood path

**I hope you enjoyed the last section, here's the next part..**

**I'm trying to give some good insight into the two characters and their relationship. **

**Again, any reviews are greatly appreciated so if you have some time, please leave one x**

**Thanks! Xx**

"Yeah..." Adam said, answering Amanda about going to a hospital. He was trying to stay relatively calm about his gunshot wound and condition by knowing that at least he was on his way to help. He was still shook up from all the events that had occurred but he hoped it could all be over soon.

Suddenly, an image of his companion came into his head: the man who had also been stuck here and cut off his own foot. "Lawrence.."

Amanda looked confused and didn't answer. "Come on, can you stand?"

Adam put an arm around Amanda's shoulders and she helped him to get up.

"I'll make sure you can get help, Adam. We just need to get outside. Can you do that?"

He grunted a reply as 'yes' and they started walking slowly to the door. Adam walked a bit lopsided, leant tiredly against Amanda with his arm heavily on her shoulders.

She endured it, though, because she had to help him. She couldn't live knowing that he was stuck in that bathroom, slowly dying. It was the choice of killing him or letting him go: anything would be better than suffering. John wouldn't agree with her interfering but he didn't understand how she felt. He may be able to sit back and let it play out but she just had to do something. She couldn't let Adam die, he deserved better than that.

They made it out of the bathroom and into a dingy corridor with rusty metal pipes along the walls and poor-lit overhead lamps.

Amanda leant Adam against a wall and he clutched at his shoulder while she worked to pull the sliding door shut.

'Game over.'

As Adam looked about his surroundings he saw the thick trail of blood leading along the corridor floor.

"Lawrence," he said, remembering him cutting off his foot.

"Oh, God, Lawrence.. No!"

Lawrence moaning as he bit into his shirt and sawed furiously, like a madman, at his ankle.

Adam remembered how he had screamed, unable to believe that Lawrence was really doing it, that it had really gotten to that point. He remembered how pale Lawrence was and when he crawled over to Adam.

"D-don't worry.. I-I'll bring someone back."

Would he? Did he even manage to make it himself?

"Let's go," Amanda said and she noticed Adam staring, in-thought, at the wide streaky path of blood that lead down the corridor. "Would you have cut off your own foot.. If it came to it?" She asked.

Adam winced and turned to look at her. "My hacksaw broke but I... I don't think - I don't know - if I could."

They carried on walking up the corridor and Adam followed the path of blood with his eyes while still using Amanda to support himself.

Then, the blood stopped. Adam stopped too and looked at how the path of blood led up next to a steaming pipe. Had Lawrence died here? Where is his body? Adam thought.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Adam turned to her, "where's Lawrence?"

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes and said nothing.

"You know what happened! You know about his foot, so where is he? What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't me!" Amanda shot back, annoyed at his accusation. "He made it, ok. He's safe."

"Where is he now, then?" Adam asked.

"I don't know but he's alive... Oh, and Adam?"

"What?"

"... I don't think he was coming back for you."

The words hurt and Adam didn't want to believe them as being true. How did she know? Had she been listening in on them the whole time?

"He promised." Adam said, but he knew full-well that promises sometimes don't mean anything.


End file.
